bioniclereviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Sannse
:Thanks for the welcome. And nice work on the skin here! -- sannse (help forum | blog) 23:01, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Source Mode Why does this wiki only have source mode? ----[[User:Tuma55|'Tuma']][[User talk:Tuma55|'55']] (TBW Admin/Wiki Magna Bureaucrat/Skrall Team Wiki Bureaucrat/BRW Rollbacker ) 00:27, December 13, 2010 (UTC) :It looks like someone asked for it to be turned off here a while back. If people here want it turned back on (which I would definitely recommend) then just let me know :) -- Sannse (help forum | blog) 17:15, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Yes! Please turn it back on I'm sure the other admins will agree! If you don't believe me ask the site leader: User:Matoro1. ----[[User:Tuma55|'Tuma']][[User talk:Tuma55|'55']] (TBW Admin/Wiki Magna Bureaucrat/Skrall Team Wiki Bureaucrat/BRW Rollbacker ) 21:14, December 13, 2010 (UTC) :OK, I've make the change :) -- Sannse (help forum | blog) 07:06, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Thank you very much for helping, but I'm just wondering, what is the difference between Source Mode being on and Source Mode being off. I ask because I had trouble editing in the past when it was in one of the two settings but I cannot remember which one. Does surce mode change the way that pages are displayed while being edited? :You should be able to see as you edit... source mode just shows you the mark-up rather than the results of it. Try adding a table, and then switch source mode on and off :) -- Sannse (help forum | blog) 04:59, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Loading Editor Hi Sannse. I've been having some troubles with editing lately on my computer and I would be very grateful for any help you can offer me. My account works fine. I can edit using the internet on my telephone and computers, but my account does not seem to work on my reguar computer, which I'm beginning to find stressful. I can log into my account, navigate around, that's all fine. But I can't actually edit pages. Whenever I try to it just keeps saying Loading Editor and shows a loading bar that just goes around in an unending loop. I had some problems with editing when I first came to this wiki, but I don't think I've ever had this problem where the editing page, be it source or visual, can't even load. I've checked my computer, it all seems fine, I've installed any new updates just incase and have enjoyed no result. If you could help me it would be very much appreciated. :D False Admin on CBW Hello Sannse. On Custom BIONICLE Wiki they seem to be having a problem. I'm not sure if it's some kind of April Fools prank but it would appear that some user has become an administrator and has started radically altering the wiki. He has declared that he wants to cause chaos and has perverted the main page. His name is TROMBONE TWISTER and he is being abusive towards other members of the site. Like I said, I'm not sure if this is an April Fool as the admins haven't demoted him yet and I'm aware that he could have done a lot worse, but I seriously think that it is in wiki's best interests if he is removed. Thank you. Regards, :Yeahh... I think it's safe to say that's an April Fools. Even if they haven't got around to removing it yet. I'm sure the admins will sort it out when they are ready :) -- sannse (help forum | blog) 23:52, April 2, 2013 (UTC)